


Nerd love

by Littleredcorvette21



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bro being the hero, Bro is a sweetie, Dave is a cockblock and loves it, Doctor Who References, F/M, Minor John Egbert/Dave Strider, References to Marvel, References to Monty Python, Star Wars References, beating up pervs, comic con creeper, cosplay sex, dc reference s, so cute such nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleredcorvette21/pseuds/Littleredcorvette21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're hella stressed and your darling of a boyfriend helps you out. Explicit for future chapters Bro like cosplay.....A LOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Han and Leia

You're stressed.  
Stressed and it's your own Damn fault.

    Last week when your big brother said he was coming to town, you'd been extremely excited. Bouncing around all a buzz like... well a buzzing thing.  
     
   But then your other brothers called. And your mom , and your dad, and your aunt , and most of your cousins until you are having a full blown family fucking reunion in your small little townhouse.

You're cooking furiously now.  
H/c hair flopping down into your e/c eyes.  
   
   Your family is huge and judgmental. So you're doing your best to roll out the not so welcome mat.  Just when the noodles for the baked Mac and cheese boil over you feel a hand bump yours as you reach to shut it off.

That's it, you officially blow your stack. All day you've been dealing with interruption after interruption, the phone has ringing off the hook and you just want a second to yourself. Before you can shout at the unwelcome helper, they beat you to the punch.

"Hey your worship, I was only trying to help!"

     It was your boyfriend, Dirk. With all the commotion and fussing over family members you'd forgotten tonight was movie night. You feel bad for wanting to snip at him, he's been really patient the past few days. Running to the store all hours of the night, offering to pick up your mother, her boyfriend and your dad on separate days, just to keep them from killing each other on the way over. 

He looked down at you, a ghost of a  grin playing on the corners of his lips. He's sans pointy, anime shades today but your not sure why. He usually wears those damn things all the time. Even to bed, despite your venom filled protest and threats of making him go back to his apartment and explain to Dave why he was shirtless.

It caught you off guard, being able to see his eyes. The humor clear in their hazel, no practically golden, hue. He looked sweaty, 

You turn away from him and sniff in a very feminine way.

"Would you stop calling me that?!"

You said in a purely exasperated tone, easily slipping into a well practiced character.

                  "Sure, Leia"  
Bro, or Dirk you demanded to call him when you were alone  
(There was no way in hell you were calling your boyfriend any variation of the word brother.)

Said as he leaned on the kitchen cabinet with one arm doing his best impression of a GQ model. You'd be laughing your ass off at that if he didn't look so incredibly hot.

You avert your gaze and fix on to the stove, making sure to turn everything to a low simmer while you're reenactment played out.  
"You make things so...difficult some times" you said as you turned away from the stove, caught off guard again by Dirk standing over you. You duck under his arm without even giving a second glance, which you'll admit your quite proud of yourself.

"Do, I really do. You could be a bit nicer though." He murmured as he inched closer towards you.

"Come admit, sometimes you think I'm alright."  He said getting closer, your not ready to turn around yet.

"Occasionally, maybe."

You say as you breath begins to hitch. Your gnawing on your bottom lip and practically devouring the f/c lipstick off your mouth.

"When you aren't acting like a scoundrel" 

There was so much annoyance in the tone of your voice you almost believed your own performance. But Dirk sure didn't, he chuckled as he turned you around. Forcing you to look at him.

       "Scoundrel?!"  
He feigned a shocked and slightly hurt expression that was neither funny nor cute. At least that's what you told yourself.

"Scoundrel, I like the sound of that." Dirk said with his voice full over that sickeningly sexy vibrato. With a manly hum that made your toes curl.

He grabbed your hands in a way that can only be described as loving. Stroking and massaging them with his slightly callus but warm hands.

                   "Stop that"

you mutter as you as you become transfixed with the mesmerizing motions of his fingers.

              "Stop what?"  
He said, his voice impossibly low and gruff. It hit you like a kick to the gut.  
You try to compose your self.  
You fail.  
"Stop that, my hands are dirty."  
You say wholeheartedly, hoping he would stop to give you some time to catch your very labored breath. No such luck though.  
He leans forward almost closing the gap between the to of you. You feel and smell his breath....did he get into the cake while you weren't looking?  
"My hands are dirty too, what are you afraid of?" It sounds like a challenge in his deep sultry voice.  
"Afraid?"  
You say, squaring your jaw and hating the slight tremor in your voice.  
"You're trembling"  
He offered like he had won some type of prize he had won at a shitty carnival.  
"I'm not trembling."  
You say. You're so lost in his eyes you don't even here the front door opening and closing.  
"You like me because I'm a scoundrel. You need more scoundrels in your life."  
You feel it. You're gone, he won you lost but at least you can spilt the reward.  
"I happen to like nice men." You inch closer.  
"I'm nice men" your foreheads touch and almost drown in the feeling.  
"No you're not, you're-"  
And then your lips touch. And then you don't care. You're so caught up in Dirk you don't even notice you have an audience until-

" SIR! SIR!, I'VE ISOLATED THE REVERSE POWER FLUX COUPLING!"

You felt cold as soon as Dirk rip himself from you to stare down the intruder. 

Dave look at the both of us over his shades. "Well well well. Going out for milk huh?"  
Dirk's face had gone into a stoic expression. Walking over and tossing out Dave by the collar.


	2. when a mother calls

It's been three hours since you finished cooking. You have to admit, you're disgustingly proud of yourself.

   Not only did you  prepare a huge meal on your own, you managed to keep those Strider boys from killing each other.  
   
  But even with all that achievement your kinda nervous.  
     no on in your family had never met Dirk before, though always expressing  distain whenever you mentioned your Disk Jockey, puppet show making  boyfriend. (Of course there was no way in hell you were gonna tell them about them what kind of puppet shows he put on but it was enough to have you mom calling him a weirdo.)

Speaking of your little dork you're surprised he let you be for so long. Just out of curiosity, you peek out of the kitchen window. And see limp sack of Dirk taking up the couch. You let out an overzealous sigh, in an attempt to get his attention.

"I know I take your breath away and everything, but you're being kinda loud  darlin' "

Dirk looks up at you from under his gray cap.

Amber eyes twitching with  annoyance at the disruption of his much needed nap.

"Well, exuuuuusee me princess. Sorry to disturb your beauty rest, but if I recall correctly, YOU said you'd got pick up my mother and father from the airport. Now as it happens mom's flight lands in an hour she should be with her boyfriend Jeff. Dad's flight lands later thank god so the most you'll have to deal with is mom and Jeff face battling in the back of your car."

Dirk shudder and pinched his face in disgust and frustration.

"Ew, I don't want old people getting their mack on in Bangin' Betty"

He whined drawing out the 'y' in the affectionate nickname he gave the old soccer mom van.

That rusty old clunker was Dirk's pride and joy

He said he bought it to be ironic but, something tells you that he's just wanted a safe car for Dave.

Damn mother hen.

"Dirk, if you don't want to drive them I ca-"

He held up a hand to stop you.

"Nah babe, I got this. Look you just go get dolled up and I'll go pick up mommy, daddy, & Jeff the boyfriend."

You grab his hand and yank him off the couch in one fluid motion. Putting his face in your hands and pleading with your eyes.

"Take Dave with you."

"Awww mom! I have to take him everywhere."

"Look it's for your own good, my mom might not grill you if she sees a cute kid in the car. Besides he has better social skills than you."

Dave ducks his head into the kitchen with a smudge of chocolate on his cheek. Dammit can't anyone leave the cake alone?

"I'm cute man damn it, and far be it from me to mess up Bro's chance impress his future in-laws with my superior social skills."

He said walking up to you and leaning on the counter.

" Lil man, I'll impress them with or without ya there but the missus wants ya to tag along, so get ready in five."

Dave rolled his eyes and made his way out the door muttering something you sure was extremely rude.

You're alone with Dirk again. He seemed to realize this too as he watched you with an unreadable expression.

His eyes started to borrow holes into yours.  
Setting your skin ablaze.

You feel your chest clench harshly and you start fixing Dirk's hair. He watched you still, but his eyes softened and he started relaxing into your touch.

You smirk and break the silence.

"Missus huh?"

He stiffed and steeled his expression again.  
Looking at you with those vacant eyes.

"You got a problem with it?"

"Where's my ring?"

He smiled at that.

"In the bubble gum machine at the Wal-Mart. "

"Oh goody, I hope I get a sticker too."

"Ya, might if you're lucky."

You stare at him clenching your jaw

"You offerin' your hand or do I gotta commandeer it?" He said gripping your ring finger with his own.

"I-"

The phone rings

You curse it with every fiber of your being.

Dirk slides to the end table and picks it up, keeping eye contact.

Pff , the show off

"Hello, burger king home of the whopper. What's your beef?"

You chuckle.

He's definitely showing off.

"Um...this is y/n mother, put my daughter on please."

You snatch the phone.

"Mom! How are you."

"Not good sweetie, our flight got delayed and we're stuck until five thirty."

"F-five thirty......"

You groan internally

"Yes, is that a problem darling?"

"No, mom it's fine I just have to rearrange some thi-"

"Good! Okay well you do that sweetheart. I'll call you when we on our way." 

 

The dial tone filled the thick silence that hung over the two of you.

 

"Wow."

 

"Yeah."

 

"Your mom is..."

"Yes I know."

 

"Can't wait to meet her."

 

You roll your eyes and flick him in the forehead.

"Y/n...." he said as he put the phone sloppily back on the hook.

"Yeah?"

"Your dad's flight lands at five thirty."

 

"Oh shitsicals."

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm still searching for a beta.....


End file.
